SnowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Snowclan It was a cold day in the Snowclan camp. Colder than most. I saw the hunting patrol come back with only one mouse. I was afraid my clan would starve. ¶Icewish¶ 17:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream looked at Icestar with a stare full of sympathy.She cast a glazed stare around the camp finding a prophecy whisper in her ears.'' The snow will melt,as Fire blazes on. you clan will be lost unless you find where the Sun and the Water Meet.'' Frowen stream looked Guiltily at her paws and wondered Should i tell Icestar? Or Would it worry her too much? ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ "Frozenstream, is something on your mind?" I ask. "No, nothing!" Replyed a nervouse Frozenstream. "Tell me." I said now concerned. The medicine cat remained silent ¶Icewish¶ 17:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I walked into camp. I had sneaked out to go hunting. I silently put her hare in the freash-kill pile and walked into the nursery. I was going to kit in about a moon.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) "Silversnow, you should'nt be hunting. You are expecting kits go sit down and rest." I here my leader/sister say to the queen. "Fireshadow can you organize a hunting patrol, the freash kill pile looks a little low." Said Icestar. "Yes." I said. "Snowmelt, Fireblaze, and Sunwater can you guys go hunting?" I ask them. "We sure can!" Said Sunwater as they walked out of the camp. ⒻⒾⓇⒺⓈⒽⒶⒹⓄⓌ✈ 19:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I hissed. I really loved to hunt. I layed down and licked my fur flat. "Ow! Athorn in my nest!" I hissed. I picked the thorn up and put it down.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream Looked at her guiltily.she was torn.between the destiny of her clan and the will of the newest snowclan leader.Frozenstream decided.Once the snow thawed a bit She would tell her she looked around her den and decided to sort herbs to take her mind off of hunger. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ "Hello" a white she-kit with blue patches meowed. "I'm Sweetkit and I'm cold can you help me?" she shiverd her bright amber eyes pleading. Sweetflower 02:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pearlheart, a queen along with Silversnow, thought she scented a cat outside the nursery. She followed the scent until she felt a sharp pain her paw and she let oout a yowl. She had stepped on Silversnow's thorn. She quickly pulled it out and spat it away, Then she rann towards the strange cat smell. It was a white kit with blue patches. The small kit was shivering. "Hello." She meowed. "I'm Sweetkit an dI'm cold can you help me?" the small kit's eyes were pleading. Sweetflower 15:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) "Come in, Sweetkit." Pearlheart rushed Sweetkit into the nursery. "Who's this?" Silversnow meowed in surprise. "She's a lost kit and she so cold i think she might have a small cold." Pearlheart meowed. "We need to keep her warm."Pearlheart 06:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Frostpaw swore she could feel iceicles forming on her nose. However long she had been out, she had only caught one lousy Vole, who was all bones. She padded back to camp. On the way, she started thinking. How would she ever be a warrior if she couldn't catch anything? If so, would her warrior name be somethign stupid? Like Frosttrips-a-lot? Frostforbrains? No, Icestar isn't that cruel. It would be something nice like Frostspot or Frostfoot. When she got to camp, she set her catch calmy down on the small fresh-kill pile. She started to pad back to her den, but felt a sharp pain in her front paw. She looked at her paw and saw that she had stepped on a thorn so badly, it was only just sticking out. It stung badly, but she bit her lip so she couldn't yowl. She would just go to Frozenstream. She padded slowly and quietly down the tunnel to the medicine den, but then Frozenstream's voice caught her ears and she stopped. "But, the prophecy, should I tell Icestar?" "that's your chocie, Frozenstream." meowed an unknown voice. Frostpaw schooched closer to the end of the tunnel and peered in. She had to hold ina gasp. Frozenstream was talking to a shimmering cat with stars in its pelt! "But, what if it worries her, on top of everything..." Frozenstream stammered. "I mean, The snow will Melt as fire blaze on. Your clan will be lost unless you find where Sun and Water meet... Hmm..." "It means you will have to go journey to find this place where Sun and Water meet, right?" Frostpaw stepped otu, not puttting her thorn-paw on the ground. "Frostpaw!' Frozenstream jumped up. The StarClan cat shimmered away. "No! Brightsnow! don't go!" Frozenstream gave Frostpaw an angry look and Frostpaw had a feeling she had walked in where she shouldn't have.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 07:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Silversnow groomed her silver pelt. She looked at her darker flecs. "I wonder who my father is." silversnow thought.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream looked angrily at Frostpaw.then saw her paw.her anger fell loose."Darling!" she scooped up the small apprentice easily and carried her to the medicince cat den. she then saw the kit. "Sweet scraps are always the ones to get first hurt!" she gasped.she scooped the kit into the den where it was warm and started licking it fircely.☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Silversnow saw Frozenstream. "Poor kit." she muttered to herself. "Frozenstream, he isn't a kit anymore!" Silversnow yowled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream purred with amusement "Theres a kit in my den and an apprentice in my den Silversnow!".she then looked at herself in the pool of icy water.she nodded to herself onece more. and Decided to tell Icestar the prophecy.she knew Icestar would walk the any thunderpath for moons across the clans,jump every river and join any clan,just so hers would survive. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Silversnow sighed and rolled over and streached. She fliped over a pebbel with her tail and purred.Template loop detected: User:Silverwhisker/Sig 16:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) "Blzzard!" Yelled Bluewave. "Everyone run for their dens!" The whole clan waited out the blizzard for a one whole day. There was no freash kill any where after the blizzard. My clan was starving. I went out to hunt all most all the time yet I found nothing. Would my clan survive? ¶Icewish¶ 16:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) (hehe, Bluewave is my cat on anohter wiki!) Siulversnow hid in her den, and rapped her furry tail around herself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed as the opertunity came and went.once the Blizzard went down she walked up to Icestar and told her the prophecy.☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ "Frozenstream, you should have told me sooner." I said. My brother and deputy walked into my den. "Icestar." Said Fireshadow. "Yes Fireshadow." I said. "Oliveleaf is dead. She died of starvation last night." ¶Icewish¶ 17:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream Felt ashamed. she was loyal to her clan."at least i told her at ALL. she thought.she heard the news about Oliveleaf. and tears welled her eyes. she was close to the young warrior. So she sat vigil silently.until her spirit went to starclan to watch over us.She would soon be missed. I sat vigil for Oliveleaf with Frozenstream. Now the question is, who will raise her three younge kits? ¶Icewish¶ 23:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Silversnow looked up. She knew what Icewish was thinking. "I'll raise them!" she meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) "Silversnow, please take care of the kits." I said. "Of course I will!" She relpyed. ¶Icewish¶ 23:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I took them into the nursery and nursed them. They soon fell asleep so i ate a bird. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) My clan was starving. An apprentice, Fernpaw, Frostpaw's sister died today. Maby I can ask Lavaclan to help us in our time of need... ¶Icewish¶ 01:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "Thankyou" mewed the kit. "I'm Sweetkit, and I'm 2 moons old, hungry and cold" she meowed. *Shivers* Sweetflower 03:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Silversnow put the three kits, Rainkit, Darkkit, and Sweetkit next to her. (Sweetflower, you are one of Olivenose's kits, Sweetkit.) ¶Icewish¶ 23:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) silversnow looked at the kits. All three of them where fine. she purred with delight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) "Frozenstream, I need travilng herbs. I'm going to visit Star Lake today to as Starclan for help." I said to the med. cat. "Be safe." Said the she-cat as she placed the herbs at my paws. I started on my journey. I finally arived at Star Lake. Half of the lake was sprinkled with ice burges, the other half steaming from the heat from Lavaclan territory. I drank the water and fell asleep. I saw my mother, Whitewave. "The snow will melt, as Fire blazes on. you clan will be lost unless you find where the Sun and the Water Meet." Whispered my mother. She started to fade away. "No! Dont go!" I cried. She vanished without a word. I woke up. Should I ask Lavaclan for help? 03:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) silversnow heard the news form the leader. "What?! Are you crazy?! Lavaclna HATES us!" Silversnow hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I padded to the Lava clan border, I knew what I was doing was crazy. I crossed the border. Soon I entered the camp. "Firestar, my clan needs your help." I said. ¶Icewish¶ silversnow padded around camp, bored. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I ran back to Snowclan terrritory, with a newfound hatred for Lavaclan. "I told you It would not end well." Said Frozenwater. "I know." I replyed. ¶Icewish¶ "What were you thinking?! You could of been killed!" Silversnow hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "I know I could have been killed! But I took that risk to help my clan servive, Silversnow!" I shouted with anger. The she-cat looked down. "I-I'm sorry Silversnow, I did'nt mean to yell at you." I waited for her reply ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) silversnow flicked her tail with anger. "well, at least i care about my leader!" Silversnow hissed. Silversnow then let out a yowl of pain. "I-I think my kits are coming!" she yowled. she then gave birth to a gray tom and a white she-cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "What will their names be?" Asked Frozenstream. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "The gray tom will be named Tornadokit and the she-cat will be named Frostkit." Silversnow mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Who's going to feed me? "she meowed. "Im cold and hungry" she wailed. Sweetflower 15:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Now Silversnow has her paws full. I looked at all six of the kit huddled next to her. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the six kits, and sighed. Before i knew it, i waould be covere din kits! I would never be able to leave the nursery! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Later... "Frostpaw, from now on you will be known as Frostfire. May Starclan light you path," I said. The new warrior padded down the snow covered rocks and down to her clan that was cheering her name. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Frostkit wacked her brother in the ear. She felt Darkkit pounce on her. Rainkit came to Frostkir's rescue and tackled Darkkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) "Hey!" Darkkit squeaked as he pounced on Rainkit ! ShadewhiskerT his is Smarty Pants! Pearlpaw cheered for Frostfire, wishing she was a warrior too. She saw the kits playing and went to join them.--Pearlfeather 04:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Whiteleaf walked into the warrior's den, holding a white fox. She dropped the fox on a nest, and ran out of the den, with an excited smile on her face. Darkpelt padded in, he sat on his nest and started to eat a white fox. Fox? he said in his mind, and looked at the fox, "Oh, Whiteleaf" he purred as he ate the fox. ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva Frostkit battered at Darkkit's ears. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame visited Frozenstream in the medicine den. His crush on Frozenstream and turned into love for her. ~Moss Icestar laid down in her den, she knew that she was to die soon. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Darkpelt felt warm when he was eating the fox with Whiteleaf in the den.Gorsewhisker 13:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream sat next to Icestar. There was nothing she could do. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Icestar let out a cough and let out her last breath....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Firefur filled with horror as he heard of Icestar's death.Tigerfoot 19:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream buried her head in Icestar's fur, and then padded out of the den. "Icestar is dead." she declared to the clan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) A white she-kit padded into camp. "Hello?" she cried. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame saw a young kit pad into camp. "Hi there, where are your parents, little one?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame ran his tail down the young kit's back. "Welcome to SnowClan. What's your name?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Darkpelt filled with grief at Icestar's death.Gorsewhisker 19:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Firefur greeted the little kit.Tigerfoot 19:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hello!" said the kit to Firefur. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame looked confused. "Well..." he thought of something. "How about Icykit? Does that name sound good?" (is she the reincarnation of Icestar? If she isn't you can change the name.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (She is, but her name is Icykit) "I like the name Icykit!" purred the she-kit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Good name, hello Icykit" Firefur meowed.Tigerfoot 19:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Ok :)) Lightningflame purred. Frozenstream touched noses to Icykit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Silversnow or Pearlheart will have to nurse her" Firefur murmured.Tigerfoot 19:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Who are they?" asked Icykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "They're the two queens" Firefur replied.Tigerfoot 20:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Icykit nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream watched the new kit. She loved kits, and veen wanted some of her own, but she was too dedicated to do such a thing. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame padded to the top of the highrock (er whatever they meet at) "Everyone, Icestar is dead. It is time to pick a new deputy. May Icestar's spirit hear and approve my choice. Firefur is SnowClan's new deputy." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Me?!" Firefur was shocked, he was to be the deputy?Tigerfoot 20:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yes." Lightningflame purred. Frozenstream padded to Lightningflame. "You have to recieve your nine lives." she told him. "Oh, yeah." Lightningflame blushed a little bit (he has a crush on Frozenstream) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Firefur padded up to Lightningflame "As the new deputy, I will guard the camp while you're gone" he murmured to the new leader.Tigerfoot 20:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame nodded. "Thank you." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Firefur dipped his head and watched as Lightningflame and Frozenstream left.Tigerfoot 20:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Icykit followed them silently without being seen...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Tornadokit watched the kit leave. "Who was she?" he asked Frostkit. She shrugged. "I don't know." she mewed. He puffed up his fur. "Woever she is, she's not part of our clan!" he growled. "She is now!" retorted Frostkit.Silverstar 23:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The cats reached the Star Stream (Just made that up. Where leaders get there nine lives). Then Icykit revealed herself to the other cats. "Hi!" she purred. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame laid his ears back win he saw Icykit. "What are you doing so far from camp?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wanted to know where you were going!" she purred. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed and looked at the kit. "Well, we're already here, and we can't bring her home. I guess Icykit will meet StarClan early." she smiled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Icykit's eyes seemed to glow with happiness. "Really! I don't even know what that means...but really!?" she said. Frozenstream nodded. "StarClan are our warrior ancestors. They watch over us from the heavens. Frozenstream flicked her tail towards the setting sun. "We need to fall asleep soon, before the stars come out. Lightningflame is going to recieve his nine lives." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Firefur looked over the clan and panicked when he realized that Icykit was gone!Tigerfoot 00:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" said Icykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Firefur searched desperately for Icykit. Firefur was deputy! and a kit had been lost when he was in charge of camp! What was Lightningflame going to say?Tigerfoot 01:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lightninflame lapped at the water, eager to share dreams with StarClan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Where are you, Icykit?" Firefur called.Tigerfoot 01:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Icy drank some of the water and fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Firefur almost gave up the search when he scented Icykit outside of camp!Tigerfoot 20:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lightningflame -or Lightningstar- recieved hi nine lives. (I'm too lazy to do the ceremony -_-) Suprisingly, Icestar was not there. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Icykit spoke with StarClan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream was told that Icestar had been reborn.'' But who?'' (Isn't it obvious? XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "The snow will melt,as Fire blazes on. you clan will be lost unless you find where the Sun and the Water Meet." they said....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What does the phrophecy mean? My last post for at least two hours. :( Latr!) Frozenstream's old phrophecy rang in her ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know XD) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I awaited Lightningstar's return. I asked Darkpelt if he wanted to share some fresh-kill. I missed Icestar a lot, but Lightningstar would be a good leader too. Prickle! 02:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Glacierkit yawned. Glacierkit tripped over a stick.Duskstar (talk) 22:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar, Frozenstream, and Icykit returned to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit fell asleep ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages